To the Writers From the Victims
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: The PJAO cast has discovered Fanfiction, and all have VERY mixed feelings about it all! See how they feel about it in their letters brought to you by Olympus Mail! P.s, WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND THE GODS COMMAND YOU TO READ IT OR YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED!
1. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Haha I have actually been planning to do these for a while, and now they are getting really popular! And they are easy to write and funny. And please don't get mad at me if I accidentally "steal your idea" because there are a lot of issues that need to be addressed, but I don't know how many of them have already been said! If anything, it will be different than yours (hopefully!). PLEASE REVIEW! And you can write a letter BACK to the characters if you want in a review too and I might include them in some. LET THE MAGIC BEGIN! :D (Yes, I know Harry Potter is over, but it MUST be said!)**

**Now I just have to write the letters...**

**P.S: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE CHARACTERS, JUST THIS PLOT! If I _did_ own PJO, then I _obviously_ would not be writing Fanfiction. I would be an old guy living in a house made of my own money in the state where everything is bigger and better. **


	2. 1 New Message

**Olympus Mail:** 1 New Message(s)

Dear Fanfiction,

Yes, I know I am completely amazing in every way and I feel honored to be on your site. I feel so famous. But why does everyone keep calling me Mary-Sue? You should _all_ know my name by now, because I am _just_ that awesome! But I will give you a hint; it is not Mary-Sue.

Sincerely,

An offended Frank


	3. 2 New Messages

**Olympus Mail: **2 New Message(s)

Dear Fanfiction,

Why in the name of Hades is _my cap_ a character? Don't you fools know the difference between an inanimate object and a character? That's it! I'm telling my mom on all of you and don't be too surprised if you get another letter guaranteeing you will be attending Summer School to learn the difference!

Sincerely,

Annabeth


	4. 3 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 3 New Message(s)

Dear Fanfiction,

How come I pop up whenever someone says my name? I CURSE YOU ALL!

Sincerely,

Hades


	5. 4 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 4 New Message(s)

Dear Fanfiction,

The dead are supposed to remain dead. Don't forget I am the man with the magic iPad and I assure you that nobody on my watch (including Silena, Beckendorf, Zoe, and Bianca) has escaped. Now next time use your head before you post or you will be next on my list.

Sincerely,

Thanatos


	6. 5 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 5 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

It has recently come to my attention that all you poor children need grammar and spelling lessons. Who is your mother? Aphrodite? You should be disgusted with yourselves, for you are the lowest scum on my list; lower even than a pile of dung. Dung at least is part of a cycle and helps the planet become a better place.

Sincerely,

Athena


	7. 6 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 6 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Whose idea was it to pair me up with a Mary-Sue? SO NOT COOL! We all know it is you wannabee fangirls and-

_*This system has been hacked by Clarisse*_

Keep up the good work, wannabee fangirls! If it makes Prissy mad, then it must be an awesome story! Keep writing!

Sincerely,

A pissed off Percy and a very amused Clarisse


	8. 7 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 7 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

What does it mean when you get shipped? Is it like when you work to build the _Argo II_ and then sail it? Because that means I have definitely been shipped, and I am shipping with Sammy Valdez. By the way, is he my grandpa or myself? Make up your minds, people!

Sincerely,

Leo Valdez (OR SAMMY VALDEZ? *stares*)


	9. 8 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 8 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Just because I am a daughter of Aphrodite does not mean I am a total preppy girly girl. Please just get over the fact that I am better looking than you already, and accept the truth that I actually _do_ have a personality.

Sincerely,

Piper


	10. 9 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 9 New Messages

Deer Fanficshunn,

Piper iz lying. She iz sooo like a girlie gurl. OMGZ! Y IZ SHE PRTYER THN ME? She haz noooo personalty at all, so likee keep riting, n make me ttly kooler dan her, b cause I iz! MOMMY LUVS ME BESST!

Sincirly,

Drew


	11. 10 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 10 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Whoever created _Olympus Mail©_ is the best. Oh wait, it's me!

Sincerely,

Hephaestus


	12. 11 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 11 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

I appreciate all the Tickle-Me-Elmo dolls you guys have been sending me to cheer me up, but why do you guys just assume that I am emo? Just because my sister is dead, I am a son of Hades, and I currently visit the underworld on a daily basis does NOT mean I am emo! Wait…emo…Elmo…I CURSE YOU ALL!

Sincerely,

Nico


	13. 12 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 12 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Have NONE of you read past the third book? In case you have forgotten, I am a Hunter of Artemis which means I am an ETERNAL MAIDEN, hence, I WILL NOT BE IN A RELATIONSHIP! And yes, that includes with girls too.

Sincerely,

Thalia

P.s, If you must pair me with someone, do _not_ pair me up with my cousin Nico. That is disgusting and there is nothing going on between us. And other chicks. No, just no.


	14. 13 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 13 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Has it never crossed your mind that some authors actually check to see how their fans react to their works? Well I do, and now I am scarred for life. I am ashamed to call some of you my loyal fans.

Sincerely,

Rick Riordon, the REAL author who is much better than you


	15. 14 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 14 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Thalia is lying. We _so_ have a thing for each other. SO I GUESS THAT MEANS I'M NOT EMO!

Sincerely,

Nico


	16. 15 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 15 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

It has recently come to my attention that you are harassing my Hunters. Please leave them alone or I will turn you all into stags. I already turned that Nico boy into a stag. Oh how I really like making stags….

Sincerely,

Artemis


	17. 16 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 16 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

What is Perachel? I have never heard of it and will never understand what it is. All I know is that Percabeth is awesome and is the only correct way to go.

Sincerely,

Aphrodite and Annabeth


	18. 17 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 17 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

How come Annabeth's Hat has more stories than me? Is it because I am a pen and not fashionable enough for you? Is that it? Don't forget that I save lives, specifically Percy's life, not Annabeth's Hat.

Sincerely,

Riptide


	19. 18 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 18 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Why can't I flame? Flaming is my thing! I feel so alone because I am not allowed...

Sincerely,

A lonely Leo


	20. 19 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 19 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Why do I keep getting Annabeth pregnant, and why is she acting like such a jerk to me when we are "married"?

Sincerely,

Percy


	21. 20 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 20 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

I _WHAT? _We don't love each other _that_ much!

Sincerely,

Annabeth


	22. 21 New Messages

**Olympus Mail: **21 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Haha yes, very funny and clever of you! I would have _never_ thought about my name like that before. Yes, my name is an acronym for the color red, and I am a redhead. Yes, so hilarious. Please note the sarcastic tone.

Sincerely,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare


	23. 22 New Messages

**Olympus Mail:** 22 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Apollo is hot.

I am super awesome,

Write more about me.

Sincerely,

Apollo


	24. 23 New Messages

**Olympus Mail: **23 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

Why does Travis have more stories than me? Come on! We are brothers presented at the same time in every single book, and we aren't different at all so why does he have more? And we aren't twins either so please don't turn this into another Fred/George thing. We are equally awesome. Write more stories about me!

Sincerely,

Connor


	25. 24 New Messages

**Olympus Mail: **24 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

I AM still here you know, and I am very important to the Prophecy of the Seven. Just reminding you people that I am here, have a soul, have a personality, etc.

Sincerely,

Jason...or was it Jared? I forgot since EVERYBODY FORGETS ME!


	26. 25 New Messages

**Olympus Mail: **25 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

If _anyone _calls me the wine dude _one more time_, I swear on the River of Styx that...

_*This system has been hacked by Zeus*_

Wine dude, calm your grape vines down! There will be no disintegrating of our children and their friends anymore; I prohibit it, and that's final. Now go make me some more wine so I can drink it in your face just to rub it in because I am the awesome supreme ruler of everything.

Sincerely,

Dionysus (The Wine Dude) and Zeus (The Awesome Supreme Ruler of Everything Dude)


	27. 26 New Messages

**Olympus Mail: **26 New Messages

Dear Fanfiction,

How exactly did I get here...? Where's Katniss? What have you done to her? Is this real or not real? KEEP THE NEEDLES AWAY FROM ME!

Sincerely,

Peeta Mellark (From the Hunger Games)

P.S, Being in Crossovers Suck. I DEMAND YOU RETURN ME TO DISTRICT 12!


	28. To the Victims From the Writers

K: Hello, everyone! Today we will finally be reading off our "fan-mail". These are the reviews you have so kindly left me, but only it is you writing to our characters. I call this chapter: "To the Victims From the Writers". See what I did there? I switched it!

Percy: We get it, K. Now can we get on with the letters? *braces himself*

K: *chuckles* Well, if you insist. But first there are serious matters I must attend to: 1. Please review for every letter! I love your reviews, but it bums me out that you guys read the whole story and then review, instead of for individual reviews for each letter. And for you new people, I update a lot (every week) so that means you are giving me less reviews than I could be getting. I make sure to review for every chapter in every story I read, so please show some courtesy and do the same for me.

Annabeth: REVIEW PLEASE! If you don't, we don't know if word is getting out! You writers must find out the truth of these horrific acts.

K: Yes, thank you. Now for the rest of my announcements: Thank you for the 17 adds of FAVORITING MY STORY!

Artemis: *cheers* Yay! Thank you so much! Now I know I won't have to turn them into stags! Well...I do like making stags...

K: Okay I have to hurry up before Artemis does anything permanent. I would also like to thank the 11 of you who ADDED MY STORY ON ALERT! Then I would also like to thank all of you 19, kind people who REVIEWED! :D Finally, I would like to thank all of my readers who gave this story up to EIGHT THOUSAND HITS last month! THANK YOU!

Aphrodite: Wow I feel like you just gave a speech for winning some award at the Oscars or Grammys or something. I know I will regret this, but just get on to the letters.

K: Fine. I know most of you are probably reading over this, but it IS important! Thank you and here are THE LETTERS TO THE VICTIMS!

**Dear Victims,**

**Aww I feel bad for Nico. And Thalia, just shut up. Don't pretend that you don't find Nico a little attractive. Connor, we have more stories about Travis because of TRATIE! You're just not compatible with anyone we know and we hate Mary-sues. Artemis, don't hate just love. Thalico will happen (cause you know, I am a Thalico believer) cool story. Keep updating.**

**Sincerely,**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel **

_Dear Clarisse? Or Musicismyblood? (I can't tell who the victim is!),_

_Haha! This system has been hacked by Clarisse  
>*this system is being hacked by Clarisse right now*<br>Sucker! Now I have a free laptop!  
>Nooooooooooooooooo!<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Musicismyblood_

**Dear Big Author Man,**

**Rick has some competition...**

**Sincerely,**

**karenlikespie**

_Dear Author Riordon,_

_NO RICK, I'M BERTTER THAN YOU!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mary-sues-sucks_

**Dear Annabeth,**

**It is a chater. It's the main chater in "this is fiction, and I can do whatever I want".**

**Sincerely,**

**Mary-sues-sucks**

_Dear Victims, _

_Wait... Riptide's a character, too? XD Oh my gods, who ACCEPTS this kind of stuff? XD I mean, I know people just have to email FF.N to get a character added to the list, but you'd think there'd be SOME kind of monitoring! Who lets a HAT pass through the system? XD_

_Sincerely,_

_pancake2_

**Dear Victims,**

**And if Rick finds THIS fic... XD But it's true. There's a lot of suckish PJO Fanfiction out there.**

**Sincerely, **

**pancake2**

_Dear Riptide,_

_Poor you :( _

_Sincerely,_

_TheMaxIronGreekSpy08_


End file.
